Oh Mother Dear
by Japanese Noodles
Summary: Now, we all know that little kids are cute and simply irresistible. So what does Kagome do when she stumbles upon a certain cold blooded Lord of the West trapped within the immature mind of a four year old? Why, she adopts him of course! Rewritten.
1. Sesshoumaru is?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Kagome huffed a small sigh as she trudged wearily through the grass. Keeping her head down, she stared listlessly at the ground, the repetitive cycle of watching herself put one shoe in front of the other numbing her mind and offering a little reprieve from the steady ache in her muscles that had slowly built throughout the day.

_One two, one two, one two…_

Shifting the heavy pack on her shoulder, she peered up past the trees at the waning sky. Dusk was upon them, and it wouldn't be long before night settled in.

She rolled her neck, wincing at the twinge that answered her efforts and huffed a little louder.

"Inuyasha…" she called wearily.

Said hanyou in front of her flicked an ear back in acknowledgement.

"How much longer?"

"Not much," responded Inuyasha shortly.

Kagome heaved a sigh and contented herself with the reply, dropping her head back to the ground again, the quiet continuous clink of the monk who trudged behind her jingled sympathetically.

A short while later the group traipsed into a small grassy clearing loosely ringed by trees. Inuyasha held up a hand and sniffed the air momentarily. "We'll break camp here for tonight."

Collected groans of relief sounded from the rest as everyone stopped and dropped their belongings.

"Finally!" exclaimed Kagome happily as she dumped her heavy backpack unceremoniously to the ground. Miroku was already on the task of building a small fire for the camp as Shippo zipped off into the trees to collect firewood. Inuyasha also disappeared into the foliage, presumably to hunt for their evening meal. The two females in the group collected and organized all their baggage and gear. A familiar routine settled over the group and soon, weary bones gathered around a blazing fire and five rabbits that the hanyou had skinned and bought back were spit on sticks and slowly cooking.

"Oi Kagome," called Inuyasha gruffly from where he sat.

"Mm?" responded Kagome just as shortly as she tore her hungry gaze from the roasting meat.

"How much longer till we reach the shard?"

Kagome squinted and focused on the spiritual pulse of the shard. "Maybe around midday tomorrow, if we continue at this pace and the rate at which it's heading towards us…although," she deliberated for a moment, "Whatever is carrying the shard has slowed, almost stopped."

"Perhaps the creature that carries the shard also requires rest?" supplied Miroku helpfully from his seat to her left.

Kagome hummed an agreement.

"It is unusual for a youkai driven by the call of so many shards to stop its quest to obtain the others, especially when it is so close," countered Sango as she poked a stick idly into the coals and stirred the flames, "but perhaps there are exceptions," she allowed.

Shippo bobbed his head, "I'd be tired too if I'd been running all day."

Inuyasha snorted softly and leaped into a tree before settling comfortably against the trunk. "There's a hot spring nearby," he started; the two girls squealed excitedly, "Inuyasha you angel!" cheered Kagome heartedly. The hanyou keh'd and looked away in embarrassment, "It'll take a while for the meat to cook, so why don't you two take a bath first while you wait? I'll call for you when the meat is done, _and_ keep guard," stressed Inuyasha on the last word as he shot Miroku a pointed look.

Miroku adopted a look of feigned hurt, "Why Inuyasha, such little faith! I _am _a monk you know."

Inuyasha snorted and Sango deadpanned him, "Sometimes I wonder…" she commented flatly as she followed Kagome into the trees.

"Shippo, you coming?" called Kagome, as she held out a hand for the fox kit.

"Yes, Kagome!" chirped Shippo eagerly, sticking his tongue out at Miroku as he skipped past.

The two remaining members of the group sat quietly as they listened to the giggling of the girls walking off. "Ah…suddenly it feels so lonely," intoned Miroku sadly. His eyes alighted on the little firecat that had made a cushion of his robes," At least I have you for company Kirara," he stated happily as he reached down to pat her. Said cat lifted her head and stared at him with wide voluminous eyes before she sprang lightly from his lap and dashed off to follow the disappearing trio.

Miroku gazed at the retreating feline mournfully.

"Kirara wouldn't let you touch her," Inuyasha snickered, "Even that cat knows you're a pervert."

….

"Aaah, this is just _exactly_ what the doctor ordered," declared Kagome happily as she sank gratefully deeper into the hot water.

Sango leant back against the rocks and closed her eyes blissfully, "There is nothing better than a nice hot bath to ease the aches of the day," she agreed.

Between them, Shippo floated past slowly as he paddled little circles in the small spring. Kirara blinked and meowed from her perch on Sango's shoulder. A chorus of contented sighs blew out again.

"Alright, time to start cleaning," asserted Kagome as she sat up and reached for the kitsune as she snagged her shampoo with the other hand. Shippo put up a half-hearted fight before he allowed her to lather his hair vigorously.

She was rinsing his hair when a faint blue light glowed softly, illuminating the night sky in the far distance. Both women paused and turned to stare astounded at the faint glow. Kagome's skin tingled as the slightest wave of power washed over her and tickled her spiritual power. Then the blue light faded and it was gone.

Kagome and Sango exchanged glances.

"What do you think that was?" enquired Kagome curiously.

Sango shrugged, "I'm not sure, but we should wash up quick and hasten back to the others."

Kagome nodded in agreement. Within minutes they were finished and hurrying back to the camp.

…..

"Inuyasha, did you and Miroku see that light?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha looked up from where he was digging happily into his rabbit on a stick. "Yeah, but the trees were blocking most of it. The fire didn't help either."

"Did you feel anything too?" she pressed.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other, "We momentarily felt a hint of power," ventured the monk, "it didn't feel _bad_, just very faint."

Sango glanced at Kagome, "I felt it too, but it was very brief."

Shippo peered over the rabbit that he had been sharing with Kirara, "I didn't see any light," he complained gloomily, "I had soap in my eyes." Kagome smiled apologetically.

"Well, whatever it was, it's too late and dark to investigate it now," shrugged Inuyasha as he returned to his meal.

Miroku nodded, "It would be wise to wait till tomorrow, when the sun is bright and we are well rested."

A murmur of assent hummed through the group and later the band settled to sleep.

Kagome patted her sleeping bag in satisfaction and wiggled comfortably in. Leaving the zip opened, she turned and peered around the camp until she spotted Shippo playing with Kirara. "Shippo," she called, "Are you ready to sleep?" Shippo looked up from where he was playing paw tag with Kirara and nodded enthusiastically. Giving the firecat a quick pat on the head he got up bounded towards her until he leaped into her waiting arms and snuggled comfortably into her chest. Zipping the sleeping bag all the way up again, Kagome encircled the young kit protectively and quickly surveyed the camp before relaxing onto the ground.

Sango lay not far from her next to the fire, her arms also wrapped around a similar bundle of warmth that was Kirara. Miroku sat with his back propped against their bags and Inuyasha lounged comfortably on the same branch he perched on earlier. He was also doing a quick scan of the camp and their eyes met momentarily.

Kagome smiled softly and mouthed silently. _Goodnight Inuyasha._

….

"Good morning everyone!" sang Kagome happily as she sat up and stretched out the little kinks in her back. Shippo mumbled something in reply and burrowed deeper into the warmth and darkness of her sleeping bag. Kagome laughed and pulled the sleepy kit out and settled him onto the ground next to her. He curled into a ball and tucked his head into his tail.

Shaking her head fondly at his antics, Kagome rose fluidly from her bedding and began to pack her belongings. Around the camp, the others stirred and under the habit of routine, began to stash away their things and break camp.

Daylight filtered softly from above as the group began their daily trek. Kagome held a still sleepy Shippo in her arms, his face pressed in the crook of her arm away from the sun.

The morning was still early, and Kagome breathed in the crisp clean smell of dawn as they hiked through dew laden grass that sparkled in the weak sunlight. She glanced up at the sky and noted with pleasure that it would be another pleasantly warm sunny day. She hummed quietly to herself, her spirits high. It was a wonder what a bath and a good night's sleep could do. And last night she slept like a log.

The rest of the morning passed rather uneventfully. Miroku received his ritual morning slap from a fuming Sango. Shippo woke at mid-morning demanding food. They shared out the last of the meat from last night and a couple of apples from Kagome's pack. The kit kept the group amused with foxfire and Miroku shared a few stories to keep them occupied and only a minor scuffle broke out between Inuyasha and the miko.

"Kagome," started Inuyasha gruffly as he turned back to help her up a particularly slippery and steep rise, "Yeah?" panted Kagome lightly as she took his proffered hand. "How much farther are we to the shard?" he looked up at the sky, where the sun now shined high overhead, "It's nearly midday."

Kagome cocked her head as she watched him turn back to help haul up Sango. "You're right," she paused and concentrated on the pulse of the shard. Its calling had grown stronger throughout the morning as they trekked closer. "Odd…it hasn't actually moved at all since last night," she frowned, "We're close though, if we keep going like this we'll be reach it by late afternoon."

Inuyasha straightened from where he'd helped Miroku up the steep embankment. "It's not moving?"

"No," she confirmed.

Sango mirrored Kagome's frown as she shouldered Hiraikotsu more comfortably on her back. "That _is _strange."

"You think another youkai got to it?" queried Shippo curiously from his seat on Miroku's shoulder.

"No, I don't think so," Kagome shook her head, "If another youkai got to the possessor of the shard, it would've still come for us anyway, drawn by the power of my shards. She eyed the small jar of crystals that hung from her neck, "Besides, it would make more sense for shard less youkai to come to me first. More shards, more power."

Miroku nodded and tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Very sound logic Kagome dearest." Kagome gave him a bright smile. Inuyasha bristled at the endearment. Miroku grinned at him. Shippo blinked. "So…what do you think happened?"

"The sooner we get there the sooner we find out," Inuyasha snapped grumpily, Shippo squeaked and dove behind Miroku's head where he peered at the peeved hanyou with trembling eyes. That earned Inuyasha a light slap on the head and an admonishing "Don't be such a bully!" from Kagome.

Lunch was a quick affair of ramen to appease the still disgruntled hanyou and the group continued their quest with quickened pace.

A few hours passed when Kagome slowed down. The pulses from the shard had morphed into a steady hum in her head and of the last few minutes had changed into a quiet buzz that rang distractedly in her ears.

"Guys," she called softly and the others turned to face her, "Be on your guard, we're getting really close." The others nodded and grouped up more closely.

Inuyasha lifted his nose and sniffed cautiously. "I don't smell youkai yet…" he started, then sniffed some more, his eyebrows tucked a little closer together, "Wait, I smell-" he cut off and whirled around as a bush rustled farther up the path ahead.

Inuyasha and Miroku both stepped to the front automatically, Sango shifted to Kagome's side and Kagome herself stepped back as she reached for her bow.

The bush rustled a little more when suddenly a little girl popped out onto the path. Little twigs clung to her hair, tied up messily to one side of her head in a short ponytail. Dirt smudged the short bright yukata the young child wore, its edges frayed with age. Grass stuck loosely to her dirty feet and legs. The little girl turned around and upon seeing the group, squeaked in surprise.

Kagome dropped her hand and stepped around Inuyasha and Miroku, her eyes wide at the unexpected sight. "Rin-chan!" she exclaimed as she hurried to where the little girl stood rooted.

Rin watched with frightened eyes as the miko that travelled with Sesshoumaru-sama's half-brother ran towards her. Rin was only vaguely familiar with the concerned young woman who approached her. She had only seen the miko a handful of times before, but the miko had been exceedingly gentle and friendly. _Kagome._ She had introduced herself to Rin as Kagome.

Kagome slowed as she neared the little girl and dropped to her knees in front of her. Rin stared up at her with big glassy eyes, her little hands fisted tightly in her yukata. Kagome's heart went out to her as she took in her thin upturned face and lank hair. "Oh honey, are you alright?" she murmured softly as she opened her arms to the little girl.

Rin's heart thudded loudly as Kagome enveloped her in a warm hug. Her clothes were soft, and she smelt nice. She found her face pressed gently into Kagome's chest and listened to Kagome's bigger heart thump softly and slowly under her ear. Her own arms came up to clutch tightly to the front of Kagome's clothes.

"Kagome-neesan?" muffled Rin's voice. Kagome pulled back and smiled lightly at the small girl in her arms. "Yes, Rin-chan?" she inquired gently as she brush a stray strand of hair from Rin's face. She could hear the others slowly sidle up behind her as they peered down at the dirty girl tucked in her embrace.

"Will you- Can you-," Rin hesitated, "Can you please help Rin? Please?" she stared pensively up at Kagome with big bright eyes and a small mouth that trembled.

Kagome gave her best reassuring smile and nodded.

Hope bloomed in Rin's chest. If anyone could help her, it would be the nice neesan. She would be able to help Rin-chan best and end her quest. Suddenly a huge weight was lifted off her small shoulders.

Kagome flicked a stray twig from Rin's hair and rubbed her back. "Of course sweetie, how can I help you?"

Tears pricked at her eyes as she shook her head vigorously "It's not for Rin" she mumbled, her lower lip trembled and a tear slid down her cheek. Kagome gently wiped her face and continued to rub her back soothingly. "It's- It's-," more tears. "R-Rin needs to find help f-for Sesshoumaru-sa-sama," she hiccupped as more tears slid down her face. Five pairs of eyebrows shut up into hairlines at the mention of the taiyoukai's name.

"Be-because-," Rin was on the verge of bawling her eyes out.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…h-he…he's…!"

….

**Sesshoumaru-sama is…? Dundun! Cliffhanger! Not really.**

**I've decided to rewrite this story from the start. Not like there was much to begin with. I'll be alternating between this fiction and Kiss and Sit. I like the idea of alternating between AU and Canon, whichever tickles my mood and fancy ;)**

**Btw, does anyone know how to put in that thin black line to segregate a story? Currently I'm using …..'s to separate the scenes, but would dearly love for someone to teach me how so the scene changes are more obviously divided. **

**Please review!**

**JP**


	2. Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Nor would he let me even if I tried to.**

…**.**

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA IS DEAAAAD!"

Flocks of startled birds burst into flight as Rin's wail echoed loudly along the path they stood and into the surrounding forest.

Everyone froze as they processed the words the little girl cried.

Sesshoumaru was _dead_?

The great _taiyoukai _Sesshoumaru?

The formidable, practically _invincible_ Lord of the Western Lands?

_THE _Sesshoumaru-sama?

"Rin," Kagome's voice cracked, "Are you _sure_?"

Rin nodded and sobbed loudly into her shirt, "U-Uh huh."

Kagome lifted her head slowly to lock eyes with Inuyasha's shocked ones.

"But Rin," she whispered, her face white, "This is your _Sesshoumaru-sama_…" Rin bawled louder at the name of her beloved lord, "Rin-chan…Sesshoumaru-sama isn't…someone…," she struggled to find the appropriate wording; "…Sesshoumaru-sama isn't someone who can _die _very easy."

Rin shook her head, "Ri-Rin saw Sesshoumaru-sama lying on the fl-floor," tears poured down her face as she buried it into Kagome's chest, "Sesshoumaru-sama didn't m-move when Rin called him, or shook Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome's shirt stuck to her in wet patches as the young girl continued to drench the front. "When Rin l-looked at Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama looked ve-very white," she pointed a shaking finger at Inuyasha's hair to exemplify, "and Sesshoumaru-sama w-was….huuuuuurt!" at the last word the youngster threw herself into Kagome and blubbered away loudly into her soaked shirt.

As Kagome silently rocked the distraught girl she exchanged lost looks with the others of the group.

"What now?" whispered Sango as they quietly tried to digest the information the little girl gave them.

"Well…" responded Miroku slowly as he glanced down at the girl wrapped in Kagome's arms. "I for one, am still having a lot of trouble believing that Sesshoumaru-sama is dead…"

Kagome nodded numbly.

"First thing we need to do is to get Rin-chan to calm down, so she can tell us in better detail what happened," he continued haltingly.

Kagome agreed wholeheartedly with him. She eyed Shippo, who was peering down anxiously from behind Miroku's head at the youngster clinging to her. "Shippo," she called softly, "Can you come here please?" Shippo bobbed an obedient head and scuttled down Miroku's robes where he cautiously proceeded to stand by her side. He watched Rin with bright eyes, his nose twitching. "You remember Rin don't you?" she asked gently. Shippo nodded. "Is Rin your friend?" Another nod. "Good. Now Rin is very upset right now, do you think you could help me cheer her up?" Shippo bobbed another head in the affirmative and hesitatingly, placed a small paw on Rin's back and rubbed little circles; the way Kagome rubbed his back when she put him to sleep. With a cry Rin launched herself into his arms, toppling him onto the dirt and sobbed into a dry shoulder. Despite the circumstances, Kagome found a corner of her mouth lift into a smile at the startled kit. _Do your best _she mouthed. Shippo blinked up at her and nodded. He proceeded to pat the young girl's shoulder, although a little awkwardly.

Standing up with the others, the group watched the pair as Rin's sobs slowly turned to sniffles and eventually quietened to the odd hiccups.

"He's not dead."

The other's turned to give Inuyasha a curious look. "How are you so sure Inuyasha?" inquired Miroku after a pause.

Inuyasha scowled at him, "I don't know," he responded gruffly, "It's just that- I _feel _that if that bastard _had_ died, I would've felt something," he hesitated and glanced at the sword on his hip. "Even though we're only half-brothers, our old man's blood runs through our veins. We're _Inu-_youkai. Our tie as blood pack is strong, even if we don't formally acknowledge each other as pack. Besides, the bastard has Tenseiga, the _soul half_ to Tetsusaiga. I'm certain that if Sesshoumaru, as the owner of Tenseiga had died; Tetsusaiga would have reacted."

Miroku nodded thoughtfully and rubbed his chin, "Yes, that _would _makes sense."

Kagome watched the two children on the ground, where a chattering Shippo was showing off his foxfires to a teary Rin. "Regardless of if what you say is true Inuyasha, even if he isn't dead, from what Rin has told us, Sesshoumaru may be in trouble or hurt."

Inuyasha's scowl returned on her full force. Kagome sighed, "He _is _your brother, half or not. We need to find him to make sure he's ok."

Miroku and Sango knew when an argument was brewing, and both took a step back warily.

Inuyasha's scowl deepened, "No."

Kagome blew out the bangs covering her eyes and rolled them heavenwards, "_Whether_ you like it or not Inuyasha."

Inuyasha crossed his arm stubbornly over his chest. "Kagome, we are _not_ going to look for him."

Kagome huffed in frustration and mirrored his pose, "And why not!"

"Kagome, in case you've forgotten, that bastard has tried to _kill _you!"

"_Try_ is the word Inuyasha! I'm still here alive and breathing. Besides, it's not like he's tried to kill me every time we've made contact with Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha growled. "We're not going."

Kagome's temper flared and she almost sat him. "Stop being so stubborn!" she hissed angrily.

"It's too dangerous!"

"Inuyasha, she said Sesshoumaru was hurt and _unresponsive_! Or did you not get it through that thick head of yours?"

"Dammit Kagome! What kind of protector am I if I let you waltz to him? I can't willingly lead you into possible danger that I can't guarantee to protect you from! Can't you understand that?" snapped Inuyasha angrily.

Kagome looked a little taken aback, before her eyes softened and she placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off roughly, his cheeks a little pink. "I understand Inuyasha," she murmured softly.

Inuyasha turned his head away, "Keh."

Kagome decided to change tactics, "Inuyasha, I _promised _Rin I would help her. You heard me. How am I supposed to break such a promise to a little girl who barely knows me, yet places all her trust in us?"

The group shifted their gaze to the girl in question. She gave off a watery giggle as Shippo entertained her with more of his Kitsune tricks. Currently, he was transformed into a chibi version of the grumpy hanyou, his face contorted in a rather adorable imitation of a chubby cheeked scowl.

"Oi," objected Inuyasha half-heartedly.

"Look at her. Do you see Inuyasha? I _can't _let her down. The poor thing has been through too much already. I can't let her down. I _promised _her. And you should know that I _never_ break my promises."

Inuyasha sighed and Kagome knew with certainty that he was fighting a lost battle.

"Fine. You win," he groaned in resignation.

Kagome flung him a quick hug, which the blushing hanyou quickly extracted himself from.

"But-," he frowned, "If that bastard shows even the slightest intentions to harm any of us, we drop the kid and leave."

Kagome drew her eyebrows together. "But-"

"That's the only condition I set Kagome. Or we don't go."

Kagome chewed her lips and looked at Rin.

"Fine, but we only leave her if she's close enough with Sesshoumaru."

"Deal"

…

Kagome watched with an indulging smile as Shippo and Rin chattered away at each like best friends. _They probably already are._

She had Rin cradled protectively to her chest, while Shippo rode on her shoulders. Although both children were light, she was grateful for Miroku's offer to carry her pack while they walked. Currently, Rin was sucking on a lollipop that Kagome had offered to her with Shippo's permission. The little fox kit himself was munching on a chocolate bar she had proffered to make sure he didn't feel left out.

The girl had stopped crying a while back, but her big brown eyes were still puffy from crying and her cheeks tinged a light pink. "So Rin-chan," started Kagome lightly as she bounced the two playfully while stepping over a log. Rin giggled. "Do you think you could tell us what happened?"

Rin nodded shyly. Kagome smiled encouragingly at her and patiently waited for her to begin. "Rin was walking with Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken and Ah Un…" she paused, "Rin was running around picking lots of pretty flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome made a little noise of understanding and nodded. "Rin was trying to pick a really pretty white flower that looked as white and pretty as Sesshoumaru-sama's hair when a BIG youkai jumped in front of Rin!" she gave Kagome a wide eyed look and flung her arms out to show just how big it was, almost managing to snag the candy in Kagome's dark tresses. "It was big and black and scary and when it roared at Rin its tongue had a pretty pink light in the tip." She stuck out her own tongue and poked it with a sticky finger to the approximation of where the pretty pink light had been. "Rin was really scared, but Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin and told Rin to stay with Jaken-sama," Kagome noted the shining admiration in the girl's eyes as she mentioned her lord. "Sesshoumaru…saved you?" she repeated a little hesitantly. "Uh huh!" bobbed the girls head enthusiastically. "Then Sesshoumaru-sama told Jaken-sama to go. He said he would let Jaken-sama know when we could return," she gave her lollipop a lick, "So Jaken-sama puts Rin on Ah Un and we fly away."

Kagome pondered what the little girl had told her. Sesshoumaru had saved the little girl. The youkai she mentioned with the pretty pink light was probably the very youkai they were after. If Sesshoumaru saved Rin then perhaps he wasn't as cruel or indifferent as she thought him to be? It made no sense for him to allow a young human girl to follow him if he truly completely loathed all humans.

"So what happened after Rin-chan?" she prompted gently.

Rin paused, "Rin and Jaken-sama flew around and waited for Sesshoumaru-sama. It was night so Rin couldn't really see much," Rin thought for a moment, "After a while Rin sees this really bright blue light," Kagome gasped, "and then Jaken-sama say Sesshoumaru-sama! And then Ah Un started flying towards the blue light." Kagome nodded, "Rin-chan, did you feel anything…funny?" Rin looked at her and blinked, "Funny? No." Kagome hummed and urged her to continue, "What happened next Rin-chan?" Rin sucked on her lollipop, "Sesshoumaru-sama is lying on the ground. Rin sees the blue light around Sesshoumaru-sama, but when Rin and Jaken-sama got closer the blue light disappeared" she stuck her lower lip out in disappointment. "Then Rin thinks Sesshoumaru-sama is sleeping, so Rin tries to wake him. Sesshoumaru-sama didn't wake." Her lower lip trembled a little at the memory, "Rin shook Sesshoumaru-sama, but Sesshoumaru-sama didn't move." Her eyes got a little glassy "Sesshoumaru-sama was really hurt. His clothes were red, like Rin's when I trip and fall and hurt myself. But the red was all over Sesshoumaru-sama's clothes, like when Sesshoumaru-sama plays with other people, but with lots of sharp things and they go all red and don't move after." The little girl was trembling all over now, again on the verge of crying, "Jaken-sama was yelling and trying to get Sesshoumaru-sama to wake up." She swallowed heavily to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her large eyes, "Rin knows that Sesshoumaru-sama was dead, but then Rin remembered that Rin was dead too and Sesshoumaru-sama brought Rin back to life so Rin ran off to get help and bring Sesshoumaru sama back to life too."

Kagome watched on as the girl courageously tried to stifle the cry that lodged in her throat before she continued, "Rin got lost cause Rin couldn't see and Rin was tired and hungry so Rin fell asleep. It was dark and scary," she mumbled quietly and sniffled.

"Rin-chan, why did Jaken-sama let you go by yourself?"

Rin hung her head guiltily, "Jaken-sama doesn't know, Rin ran off without telling Jaken-sama," she whispered miserably.

Ah, that would explain why they stumbled upon the child with no guardian.

Kagome looked down at the dejected girl she carried in her arms and her heart almost broke at the sad sight she presented. "Oh Rin-chan," she murmured as she hugged the little girl closer to her. "You were a very brave girl last night, and today."

Rin looked up at her, her eyes wavering uncertainly "Really?"

Kagome nodded, "Because you found me, Sesshoumaru-sama is going to be ok. He will be ok because of you Rin."

Rin wriggled in excitement in her hold, her bright eyes shining, "You mean you will save Sesshoumaru-sama and bring him back to life?"

Kagome smiled her most confident smile, "I will do my best."

The little girl squealed in happiness and clutched happily to her front, "Thank you very much Kagome-neesan!" She went back to chattering with Shippo, her spirits lifted with the promise of the return of her beloved lord.

Kagome looked at the others and raised an eyebrow in a silent question to ask if they had listened in on the young girl's tale. Three heads nodded gravely at her and went back to their own contemplation on what they had just heard.

She tuned out the children's gossip and stared at the woods ahead of her as she pondered over what the little girl had told her. If what Rin said was true then they were faced with the reality that Sesshoumaru may really be severely injured and that he was somehow responsible or at least connected to the mysterious blue light from the night before.

…

**This was originally the first half of a very long chapter. I'd intended to finish it and post it up in one massive length. Currently however, it **_**is **_**the very wee early hours of the morning, and no matter how much I type I can't seem to reach the end of the chapter without having to add more on to reach a satisfactory ending. I apologize if this chapter is littered with grammar and spelling error. I've read through it but I'm sure my sleepy eyes won't be able to quite pick out the details. So this will have to do :(**

**Please keep an eye out, Chapter 3 will be out as soon as I catch a few hours of shut eye.**

**Review!**

**JP**


	3. A Child's Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Finally, after five days of some glitch preventing me from updating, I present to you Chapter 3! Yayness!**

** ~OOOoooOOOoooOOO~**

"Rin! Where have you been!"

The group watched silently from the trees at the edge of the clearing as the girl ran towards the flustered imp and threw her arms around him, bowling over the toad youkai with her momentum. The two tumbled to the ground in a tangled heap.

Stepping forward into the open, Kagome looked around at the little clearing Inuyasha had led them to after following Rin's scent. She eyed a curiously green and mottled boulder on the far side of the clearing, its lumpy shape and colouring looked a little out of place in the wooded setting. The trees and bushes ruffled softly as the others ventured into the clearing behind her. She turned to Inuyasha as they waited for the imp to notice their presence. "Is he here?"

Inuyasha paused a moment and sniffed the air cautiously, "Yeah, the bastard's scent is all over the place."

"So he's alive?"

More sniffs. "Yeah, some of his scent is fresh…" Inuyasha frowned a little and his nose flared as he inhaled deeply, "I don't like this Kagome, there's something wrong with his scent, it's changed."

Kagome opened her mouth to question him further when a commotion drew her attention. The toad had finally managed to disentangle himself from the undignified heap on the ground and was currently waving the Staff of Two Heads menacingly at Miroku.

Kagome turned and approached the agitated imp slowly, with both hands open, palm up. "Please calm down Jaken-sama, we mean you no harm."

The little toad youkai stood protectively in front of Rin and swung the staff to point at her face, "Don't come any closer human!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and growled low in his throat, "Lower the staff Jaken."

Jaken spluttered as his round eyes took in Inuyasha's figure towering over his own short stature. Not to be harassed, he drew himself up to his full height and puffed out his reedy chest, "You dare threaten me? Know your place lowly hanyou! I am the humble servant of Sesshoumaru-sama! Noble Lord of the Western Lands, First Son of the Legendary Taiyoukai Inutaisho-sama! Feared Warr-" his tirade ended in frightened squeak when Inuyasha's sword knocked his staff forcefully out of his clawed hands.

Inuyasha crouched down to the shorter youkai and glared at him, "I am _not _in the mood to put up with your bullshit today. Don't _ever_ point the staff at Kagome again."

Although Kagome's cheeks tinged a light pink and glowed warmly at Inuyasha's antics, she felt a little sorry for imp who cowered almost flat against the ground under Inuyasha's menacing glare. Stepping forward, she tugged Inuyasha's sleeve and shook her head as he turned to face her. "I appreciate this Inuyasha, but we're here to help Sesshoumaru. I don't think scaring Jaken senseless will help secure his co-operation."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and he opened his mouth to object, but snapped it shut again as he she looked up into his face with a beseeching gaze.

"…Keh."

Kagome smiled widely as the hanyou assented and with a snort, jumped up into one of the surrounding trees.

Miroku bent down and picked up the two headed staff and offered it gravely to the distressed imp, "I'm terribly sorry about his offending behaviour Jaken-sama," he paused and smiled ruefully, "Please forgive Inuyasha. He's had a bad day."

Inuyasha stiffened and scowled down with frightening intensity at the airy monk.

Jaken seemed taken aback by Miroku's behaviour. He blinked and plucked the proffered staff from the monk's hands. "F-forgiven," he sputtered, "J-just make sure he doesn't do it again!"

Miroku grinned and ignored the daggers the hanyou was boring into the back of his head. He gave a light bow, "Of course."

By this stage, Rin had finally managed to get back to her feet. She stepped around Jaken and pulled on his sleeve, "Jaken-sama."

Jaken pulled his sleeve away from her hand and gave her an exasperated look, "What is it Rin?"

"Kagome-neesan rescued Rin."

Jaken gave her a blank stare.

"Rin bought Kagome-neesan here to save Sesshoumaru-sama."

Jaken turned to look up at Kagome and blinked.

"Kagome-neesan promised to save Sesshoumaru-sama."

Jaken blinked again. "_You?"_

Kagome smiled as reassuringly as she could at the incredulous toad youkai, "I come here to offer my services, Jaken-sama."

Jaken seemed to snap back into sense as she spoke and rose himself up haughtily, "Sesshoumaru-sama does not need the help of a human, a _miko _at that."

Kagome's smile faltered and she felt her tempter flare, "…What?"

Inuyasha sniggered softly behind her, safe in his tree.

Jaken puffed out his chest importantly, "You heard me miko! Lord Sesshoumaru-sama does not need the help of a lowly human! Only I am needed to tend to his Lord's needs. I will not allow a miko to touch Sesshoumaru-sama."

Rin watched the exchange with wide eyes, and her lower lips began their tell-tale trembling at his last words. "But Jaken-sama-"

"Do not argue with me Rin!" snapped Jaken, although he looked a little uncomfortable at the stress on the girl's face.

Kagome opened her mouth to argue with the toad when she took in the little girl on the verge of tears and the way the imp shifted awkwardly as he stole a glance at his troubled charge. A light bulb lit in her head and her retort died on her lips. Adjusting her expression, she cleared her throat pointedly.

Jaken turned around irritably, "What do you want hum-"

Kagome impaled him with her frostiest glare and Jaken quailed under her icy gaze.

"So Sesshoumaru-sama is alright is he? Of course, he would not need the help of a 'lowly, filthy' human. Hmm, I see then," she murmured icily.

She spun on her heel, "Inuyasha! We're leaving!"

Inuyasha needed no second bidding and dropped from the tree. Sango and Miroku both raised their eyebrows incredulously at her sudden change in attitude, their eyes questioning her. Kagome shook her head and mouthed. '_Just play along.' _She looked pointedly at the pair behind her. Understanding dawned on them. Miroku's eyes sparkled and Sango hid a small smile behind her hand as both of them bent to pick up their belongings.

Rin watched them with watery eyes that threatened to spill onto her rosy cheeks.

"Kagome-neesan…"

Kagome winced at the tremor in the young girl's voice. Her gut twisted in guilt. Her heart ached for Rin, but she was the only card they had on the toad youkai.

"I'm very sorry Rin-chan," she gave her best comforting smile, "It seems that because of _Jaken-sama_," she bit out the word as she shot the shrinking toad youkai another withering glare, "I will not be able to keep my promise."

Rin's lower lip wobbled.

Kagome sighed dramatically and turned to go, where the others waited. She smiled sadly at Rin and waved slowly, "Bye-bye Rin-chan."

"No!" cried Rin as Kagome stepped away.

"Don't go Kagome-neesan!"

Kagome looked unhappily at Rin. "I have no choice Rin-chan, Jaken-sama won't let me stay and save Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Jaken-sama, Kagome-neesan must stay!" cried Rin as she grabbed at the imp's sleeve again.

"No, Rin. They cannot!" Jaken tore his sleeve back, his eyes widening in alarm as Rin's cry rose to a wail.

"Sesshoumaru-sama needs Kagome-neesan! Jaken is mean!" Looking increasingly distressed, Jaken placed the staff on the ground as he tried to hush the wailing howling youngster.

"Shush, Rin! Quiet! Sesshoumaru-sama is not-"he broke off as the young girl dove to the ground. Quick as a whip, she grabbed the Staff of Two heads and turned it on him as she proceeded to bonk Jaken over repetitively the head. "Stupid Jaken-sama! Idiot Jaken-sama! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Let Kagome-neesan and the other onii-chan's and onee-san's stay! Let them stay and save Sesshoumaru-sama! Let them stay!"

The group stifled their laughter as the young girl chased the toad youkai in circles and hit him repeatedly over the head with the wooden staff. "Brilliant, Kagome-sama. You are absolutely brilliant," Miroku chuckled admirably as they watched Jaken narrowly miss a whop to the head.

"Ouch! Ow! Stop it! _Bonk._ Ouch! Stop that Rin you naughty girl! They're not- Ow! Sesshoumaru-sama is not- _Bonk._ Will you stop that? _Bonkbonkbonkbonkbonk._ Fine! They can sta- _Bonk._ They can- _Bonk._ I SAID THEY CAN STAY AND HELP SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! NOW GIVE ME BACK MY STAFF!"

Rin paused and peeped through her wet lashes at the smarting imp. "Promise?" Jaken rubbed his head tenderly and shot her a teary glare, "Yes, I promise Rin!" He looked to be on the verge of tears. Satisfied with his answer, Rin handed back his staff and helped him gently rub his swelling head. "I'm sorry Jaken-sama," she apologised, her eyes bright with worry as layers of bumps began to lift his little hat off his head.

"Well that settles it," clapped Kagome brightly, "Looks like we'll be stuck together for a little bit until we can sort out your Lord." Jaken sniffed and glared accusingly at Kagome. Unfazed, she shot him a sunny smile. "Since the day is getting late, shall we make camp here?" the others nodded their agreement. Kagome bent down and beamed at Jaken, "Any objections Jaken-sama?"

The toad youkai shook his head, "I do not have any objections, _however_," Kagome paused and cocked her head, "However?" she prompted. "_However, _only you will tend to his Lord."

Kagome frowned at this and opened her mouth to argue. Inuyasha hopped from his perch and landed next to her, placing a restraining clawed hand on her shoulder. Puzzled, she looked up at him questioningly.

"He's right Kagome."

Kagome raised her brows at him, her eyes shooting a silent question. A hint of challenge shone within their dark depths.

Inuyasha sighed, "Think Kagome, knowing how Sesshoumaru feels about humans, how do you think he will react upon his recovery, _if _he recovers, to the scent of several humans on his person?"

Kagome's mouth formed an Oh.

"But…what if I need help?"

Jaken stood straighter, "_I _will help you."

Kagome looked down at him and blinked, "_You_?"

Jaken deflated a little under her incredulous look.

Miroku smiled and patted the priestess on the back, "Do not be so harsh Kagome, I am sure Jaken-sama will be of great help to you. He has the most experience in dealing with Sesshoumaru-sama, and I'm sure he will be able to give you more insight into his condition."

Kagome looked at Jaken guiltily and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Jaken looked a little taken aback at her apology. Shrugging, he turned away awkwardly.

A sudden thought hit her, "But what if Sesshoumaru wakes while I'm next to him? And he smells my scent? Won't he try and kill me?" she bit her lip as she looked at Inuyasha worriedly.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'll be standing guard Kagome, if the bastard so much as stirs, I'll take you away."

Jaken nodded, "I will inform Sesshoumaru-sama and explain to him your presence. My Lord is fair. He will understand."

Kagome scrutinized the short imp doubtfully, "If you say so…"

Inuyasha snorted. "Just do what you can do and we'll set up camp while you work. After all," he smirked, "_You _are the one who made that promise."

Kagome bristled a little at his tone, "A promise that I intend to _keep. _I told you, I _never_ break my promises."

Inuyasha keh'd and jumped up into one of the surrounding trees. "I'll watch over you from here." He called over his shoulder.

Kagome hesitated and peeped at the others. Rin and Shippo had already wandered off to gather firewood. Sango smiled at her encouragingly, "Courage, Kagome." She turned to move their belongings to the far side of the clearing and collect stones to ring their fire. Miroku grinned at her and winked, "Best of luck Kagome-sama!" spinning around he headed for the woods. "I'll forage for what I can since you're standing guard," he called to Inuyasha.

The hanyou nodded and settled more comfortably on his perch.

Jaken cleared his throat self-consciously, "There is a river nearby, it is rich in water life…you will be able to catch plenty of fish there."

Miroku waved cheerfully, "Noted Jaken-sama, you will be well fed tonight!"

Jaken dropped his head to hide his face.

"So…" Kagome looked around the clearing. It was big, flat and grassy, with a lone tree growing alone on the other side opposite to their group. She could make out a jumble of items that obviously belonged to the taiyoukai's group piled haphazardly against the trunk. Close to the tree was the odd mottled boulder, but no sign of the Lord of the West.

"Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Jaken waddled towards the tree, beckoning Kagome to follow him. Trailing behind the short statured imp, Kagome eyed the tree in confusion. As they neared the tree, she realized that he was actually heading for the oddly shaped rock.

"Uhm…?"

Jaken glanced at her exasperatedly.

Marching straight up to the boulder, he placed both hands on it and pushed forcibly.

"Up, Ah-Un!"

Comprehension dawned as the boulder shifted and two heads snaked up behind the boulder. Wide serpentine eyes blinked down at Jaken.

"Help is here."

Ah-Un looked at Kagome, one head tilted at an angle.

Kagome groaned and almost smacked her hand into her head. _Of course. _How could she have forgotten Sesshoumaru's _two headed dragon?_

The two heads chittered quietly to each other as they eyed her curiously up and down. Then, as if they had decided her worthy, the dragon rose slowly and with great care unfurled his body. A flash of silver between his claws caught her attention as Ah-Un delicately shuffled to one side, and lumbered off.

Hair rose on her neck. Kagome gaped at the sight of the taiyoukai laid flat on his back. Spread like a splash of moonlight around his head, his long silver hair glinted with lustre in the fading light. His magenta stripes slashed boldly across his pale cheeks and glowed along his eyelids, the dark indigo crescent on his forehead stood starkly against his skin. The fluffy pelt that usually sat on its customary seat on his shoulder lay tightly against his side. His armour had been removed, but its absence only served to further accentuate the elegant lines of his kimono and hakama, the stylized flowers of deep red splashed onto the collar and sleeves of the kimono contrasted the white elegantly and complimented his bright sash ornately. One of the sleeves notably missed an arm.

Kagome swallowed.

Even with his eyes closed and doing a fair imitation of a corpse, Sesshoumaru's presence and very being was intimidating and overwhelming.

Jaken nodded at her knowingly, "So you should be scared miko. You have been graced with the honour of my Lord's presence. Just his appearance alone has sent many youkai and human alike fleeing."

Kagome scowled at him, "I am _not _scared!" huffing loudly, she spun on her heel and marched quickly back to her bag, where she pulled out her first aid kit. Stomping purposely back to the taiyoukai, she dropped herself unceremoniously beside the unconscious lord. Up close, she could study the long dark lashes that shadowed his cheeks. Everything on his face was sharp and angled. His skin was smooth and unmarred. Kagome chewed the inside of her cheek. His face was sculpted so elegantly it was almost bordering on feminine. _Beautiful, _she realized with a start. _The only word to describe Sesshoumaru is beautiful_. He was the personification of perfection.

_God, this world is so unfair. _

Shaking herself out of her stupor, she abruptly noticed something wrong.

"Jaken-sama," she started hesitantly.

Jaken looked up from the seat he had claimed a little ways from his esteemed Lord. "Yes miko?"

Kagome frowned, "My name is Kagome, not miko, not human."

Jaken paused lengthily, a little line formed between his wide eyes as he struggled within himself.

"Yes Kagome?" he corrected at last.

Kagome beamed at him brightly, "Better!"

Jaken shifted uncomfortably on the ground, "You wanted something?"

"Hm? Ah, oh yes," she looked back at the impressive form of the taiyoukai laid before her, "Rin-chan said that Sesshoumaru-sama was involved in a battle with a youkai, and that he was injured heavily right?"

Jaken stiffened at the implied hint that his Lordship was not as strong as he was reputed to be, "He was injured yes, but only because Sesshoumaru-sama was hindered with the presence of my lowly self and Rin."

Kagome fought a smile at the loyalty of the imp.

"He doesn't seem as injured as Rin made him out to be, but I can only assume that is because he _is _a taiyoukai after all, so it makes sense that he would have recovered so fast in the short time between last night and now."

Jaken puffed a little at her compliment towards Sesshoumaru's healing abilities.

"What I _don't _get is why his clothes are all perfect?" she gestured her arm over the taiyoukai's body. "I mean," she paused and blushed faintly, "not meaning to sound rude '_or like a pervert' _but shouldn't Sesshoumaru-sama's clothes be in…well…tatters by now? '_Pervert'" _

Jaken shook his head and settled on the ground, "Youkai clothing and human clothing are not the same mi- Kagome. Of course, this is not to say that _all _youkai clothing are of the same material as what Sesshoumaru-sama wears."

Kagome frowned, "I don't get it."

Jaken sighed, "Sesshoumaru-sama's clothing is an inheritance. It was an heirloom from my Lord's father Inutaisho-sama upon his passing the ceremony as a full grown youkai. It is recognition of his bloodline and rank. It is as rare as the sword my Lord carries and the power woven through just as exceptional. Your hanyou also possesses an heirloom of the same calibre," he nodded at Inuyasha's red clad form slouched in the tree, "What makes Sesshoumaru-sama's clothing so remarkable is that it is tied to his youki. Using the power of my Lord's youki, it repels all filth that comes in contact with it. The material from which my Lord's clothing was woven is so strong that no normal attack be it sword or claw may penetrate the cloth. On the rare occasion where my Lord is involved in a fight where a very strong youkai or a legendary weapon is used, his clothing may tear. Strong reiki practitioners _can_ strike through as it were normal cloth, as exemplified when the miko Kikyo pinned your hanyou to the tree with her spiritual power. This is because reiki is the natural opposing power to a youkai's youki. However, by using my Lord's youki it will automatically repair itself. It will grow as my Lord grows. This is not to say it is a sentient being though. It is simply the power of an inherited heirloom."

Kagome nodded in fascination. This finally explained why the taiyoukai had always looked so damn spotless.

_A perfect face and self-cleaning and self-stitching clothes? He really __does __have everything. Bastard._

"But, what about when he transforms?"

Jaken stared at her. Obviously, she really didn't understand just how amazing Sesshoumaru's clothes were.

"Sesshoumaru-sama's true form melds with it. His youki entwines it and weaves it through his fur. It is his armour, "he paused, "Because it is a symbol of his lineage, from the moment it is first donned upon his body, my Lord will wear it until his death."

Kagome nodded thoughtfully.

"Does he ever take it off?"

Jaken eyed her suspiciously, "I would not know. Perhaps you should ask my Lord himself," he replied flatly.

Kagome blush and ducked her head, "I meant _could_ he take it off and wear something else?"

Jaken stared at her blankly, "Why would he do that?"

She cringed at the disbelief in his voice, "Nothing, forget I said anything. Now back to business."

She turned back to Sesshoumaru's prone form. Cautiously, she reached down and untied his knotted sash. The back of her neck burned hotly under the intense scrutiny of the taiyoukai's retainer. Slipping away the silky material, she carefully removed the black pieces of armour around his chest and waist. She paused a moment and wiped sweat from her brow, a small part of her screamed hysterically in a dark corner of her mind.

_I'm stripping Sesshoumaru._

Without his imposing black armour, his body looked deceptively lean and he looked decidedly not as threatening. With trembling fingers she pulled the knot and the silky material loosened easily. Kagome breathed deeply and tried to slow the crazy rapid fire beating of her heart.

_Calm down Kagome! You're not treating yourself to a peep show here! This is purely to fulfil your promise to Rin and to help Sesshoumaru!_

Yeah right.

With hands that shook, she gently grasped the edges of his kimono and peeled back the layer.

Time stopped. She gaped.

"Oh," she commented intelligently.

Sesshoumaru was anything _but_ feminine. There was nothing feminine in the contours of the hard muscles of his body. From the deep planes of his sculpted chest to the bold ridges of his chiselled abs. A magenta stripe curled boldly along both his sides and twined its tips seductively down into a V just above the edge of his hakama. Even his collarbone stood out proudly. He was very, _very _masculine.

And his belly button was _sexy_.

Jaken watched on in growing alarm as the seconds ticked past and the miko looked as if she was caught frozen in time. Her face was growing pale and sweat trickled down her temple. _She hasn't breathed. _

He could feel the hanyou stir restlessly so he reached out to tap her shoulder when the miko suddenly sucked in a deep shuddering breath and let it out. Then sucked in again.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._

"Oi Kagome! You ok?" called Inuyasha anxiously. He had stood up on his branch, ready to jump over and whisk her away from the taiyoukai.

"I'm…I'm fine Inuyasha!" Kagome responded back shakily as she wiped the back of her hand on her brow. For a girl whose only experience in men only went as far as getting a hug from Inuyasha and a grope on the ass from Miroku, this was a lot for her to take in. Sure, she had seen Inuyasha without his shirt before and though Inuyasha had muscles, he was lean and still caught in the thin body frame of adolescence that only filled out with age. But _this,_ this was in an entirely different league.

"You do not have to continue if you cannot…Kagome," ventured Jaken as he eyed her trembling form sceptically, "My Lord's magnificence and presence can be overwhelming."

Kagome couldn't agree more with the imp on Sesshoumaru's _magnificence_. But didn't think they were on the same wavelengths.

Waving a dismissive hand, she swallowed and reached for a roll of dressing in her first aid kit. Now that she had gotten over her initial shock, she managed to grasp enough sense to actually take a proper _look _at Sesshoumaru's body. It did look that he had indeed been injured heavily at some point, but what should've been deep claw marks were simply light bloody scratches. Bruises had already faded into faint shades of yellow. "Amazing…"breathed Kagome as she assessed the wounds with wide eyes. A similar injury that Inuyasha had suffered in the past had taken him more than a week to recover from.

_There really __is__ a strong distinction between taiyoukai and youkai, youkai and hanyou. _

Jaken nodded approvingly at Kagome's wide gaze, mistaking her fascination for reverence.

Although there really wasn't a need to dress Sesshoumaru's wounds, Kagome decided that it was better to be safe than sorry. She didn't want to take any chances.

Because how many further opportunities would she have in the future to be in such close proximity to the taiyoukai and _touch _him?

Steeling her resolve, Kagome shuffled forward, resting her sore knees on his fluffy pelt.

"Miko! You are kneeling on Sesshoumaru-sama's _tail_!"

Kagome glared at the imp ready to snap at the stricken retainer for his address when she paused.

Tail?

She looked down at the fluff padding her knees and shifted experimentally.

It was _warm._

_Oh my god. _

With a squeak she launched back onto the dirt, her heart hammering away like a jackhammer for the third time in so many minutes.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, I'm _so _sorry Jaken. Ohmygod I had no idea! I thought it was just a decoration he carried around to look awesome. Oh kami, I'm so so so sosososososo sorry!"

Jaken looked just as ashen as she was. He leant forward and smoothed out the flattened fur with claws that quivered. "You are lucky my Lord is not conscious miko," he replied weakly. There was no venom in his voice, just plain terror.

Kagome nodded back shakily, too shocked to comment on his wording. After a long moment to calm herself, she shifted forward again, taking great exaggerated care not to touch the fluff that spilled down Sesshoumaru's side.

She was learning a lot of things about the great Lord of the West that she had never thought possible.

_Who would've thought that Sesshoumaru had a tail? And such a __fluffy __tail at that. _

Her mind wandered back to the incredibly soft and feathery gossamer down that had cushioned her knees for those few seconds. It was so _soft. _A small part of her longed to stroke the fluff again, but common sense and a desire to live stayed her hand.

Working slowly, she kneeled in an agonizingly awkward position over Sesshoumaru's body, the sight of his chest the last thing on her mind as she concentrated on as little skin to skin contact with the taiyoukai as possible.

Jaken still shivered from his seat close to her and Kagome felt bad for the heart attack she had caused him.

"So Jaken-sama," she started as casually as she could, "Rin-chan told us a little about what happened last night, but there are a lot of gaps and blurs in her story. Perhaps you could tell me what you saw and fill in the gaps?"

Jaken seemed a little relieved at her efforts and jumped onto the distraction. "There really isn't much to say miko-"

"Kagome," she corrected.

"-Kagome," he amended, "Rin encountered a bear youkai in an area not far from this clearing. Both Sesshoumaru-sama and I could feel the power of a shikon shard emanating from the beast. Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin before it could do any harm, but was injured in the process," he caught Kagome's surprised look, "The bear youkai was a very strong youkai already, just one rank below a taiyoukai. Having the shikon shard would have placed it in the same ranks as the taiyoukai in terms of power. Your group was chasing the shard yes? You would have had extreme difficulties in retrieving the shard." Kagome nodded, she was suddenly grateful to the taiyoukai who lay below her. "Sesshoumaru-sama sent Rin and I upon Ah-Un's back and ordered us to escape. We were not to return until he called for us."

Kagome glanced at Jaken thoughtfully. So there _was _a reason behind the retainer's undying loyalty, despite the rough treatment he received. It also helped her understand Rin's admiration for the aloof taiyoukai.

"It was a long battle, but I had the utmost confidence in Sesshoumaru-sama's certain victory, when a sudden blue light _flooded _where the battle took place," Kagome lost her concentration at the mention of the mysterious light and accidently brushed a thumb against Sesshoumaru's chest. She snatched back her hand as if scalded by hot water and stared horrified at where she had touched his skin. _She'd left her scent on his skin._ Groaning softly she suddenly resigned herself to her fate and continued her patch up. Jaken ignored her antics and continued, "Suddenly, Sesshoumaru-sama's immense youki began to shrink. Of course, I had to return to my Lord's side if I thought he was experiencing trouble, even if it were against his wishes. I ordered Ah-Un to fly back to Sesshoumaru-sama. Just as quickly as the presence of his youki dwindled, so did the blue light. It had almost faded to nothing by the time we landed in this clearing. Sesshoumaru-sama was lying in the very same spot he is on now. I only managed to catch the last of the faintest glow coming from his body before it vanished altogether. Suddenly, a strong wave of magical power emanated from his body and washed over me."

Kagome straightened at this, "So you felt it too? Do you know what it was?"

Jaken shook his head in the negative. "No, I do not. It was very strange. It wasn't anything I'd felt before, yet it also felt faintly familiar."

Kagome looked at him in disappointment.

Jaken scowled at her irritably, "I wasn't paying too much attention at the time because my Lord was lying in front of me bloodied and battered with his youki rapidly sinking in itself until it withdrew entirely into my Lord's body. While I was trying to find a way to wake my Lord Rin ran off before I could figure out what had happened. Even though my Lord has been healing as normal, he has yet to regain consciousness. I have spent from then until now trying to wake my Lord, and worrying about that careless child. Should anything happen to her, Sesshoumaru-sama would have held me responsible, but I couldn't chase after her because my first and foremost duty is to Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome eyed the imp sympathetically and patted his tender head gently, "You must have had it hard Jaken-sama, you were really courageous to be able to go through what you have and still act the way you are now. Sesshoumaru-sama would have acknowledged your loyalty."

The toad youkai scoffed at her words and edged away from her hands, although an unusually bright sheen had glassed his eyes over.

"I haven't been able to help Sesshoumaru-sama in any way. I know that something strange and frighteningly powerful had a hand in what's _happened_ to him. I know that the blue light I saw is _responsible_ for my Lord's current state. I just don't know _how _it happened, and how to _fix _it. I haven't been able to help him _at all._"

Kagome peered intently into Jaken's eyes, even as he looked away. From the depths of his bright yellow eyes she could see frustration and _fear. _Not fear for himself, but for Sesshoumaru.

_He really is devoted to him. _

Her heart softened towards the usually irritating toad youkai. She was seeing a side to him that she had never seen before, and it touched her.

Reaching forward, she took Jaken's small claws in her hands and patted them gently.

Jaken snapped wide eyes back at her, shock written all over his face at the sudden contact.

Kagome smiled warmly down at him, her eyes soft with understanding. "I will do my best to help you Jaken-sama, for Sesshoumaru-sama."

Jaken looked away from the gentle figure she presented and pulled his clawed hands away awkwardly.

He didn't know what to say.

Still smiling, Kagome turned back to the still figure next to her. Her heart was still tender with sympathy and other warm feelings as she gazed down at Sesshoumaru's face with fond soft-hearted eyes. With his eyes closed, it was hard to imagine the cold disinterested gaze he usually exhibited towards their group.

_The semblance between him and Inuyasha is so strong. _

With an affectionate urge, Kagome impulsively swept aside a lock of hair from his face, her hand brushing his forehead gently. Something dark peeked out from between Sesshoumaru's ruffled bangs where her fingertips had brushed his skin near his hairline, above his temple.

Frowning, Kagome leaned forward and reached out again to brush away his hair to take a better look when a bright light flashed and blinded her.

"KAGOME!" roared Inuyasha as he leapt from his perch as soon as the light flashed.

Kagome could faintly hear her name being called. She gasped out loud as a large clawed hand shot up to grasp her forearm. She tugged her arm back, but the grip tightened.

Her heart thumped loudly in her ears as she squinted and tried to blink away the bright spots in her vision.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha's voice was closer now.

Vision finally clearing, Kagome turned her head and froze as she found herself bumping nose to nose with a certain taiyoukai who had only an instance before been lying comatose beneath her.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as she found herself staring into deep molten eyes of gold.

But they were not the cold, disinterested eyes that she had come to known.

There wasn't even a flicker of anger in them.

Instead, what greeted her wide chocolate brown eyes were golden disks widened just like hers.

They were familiar. She saw in them the curiosity that shone in Shippo's eyes when she occasionally returned with items from her era. She saw the startled innocence that mirrored Rin's when she first came upon her earlier that day. She saw in them the trust that glowed in the village children's eyes when they clambered to greet and play with her.

Trusting. Innocent. Playful. Curious. Adoring. Untainted. A little lost. _Warm_.

Kagome found herself staring into the eyes of a child.

**~OOOoooOOOoooOOO~**

**Oh mai gad, finally done! This is a special super long chapter to make up for the fact that this update is coming in later then I said it would. My way of saying sorry **** I DID say it was a long chapter though. **

**Just a quick note, thank you so so so so so very very much to ****Full Moon Howl and Eternal Forgiveness**** for reviewing my story since I first rewrote it. After I posted Chapter one and two, I had many people favourite this story and alert it but no one reviewed. I thought my fic was bugged. It's really because of you two that I've continued on and posted Chapter 3. I'm still very unsure about my writing and what people think of this story since I had stopped for so many years. If you have the time, please drop a line about what you think of it so far or any constructed criticism. It makes me really happy to know what people think of my work, and that all the hours sitting in front of the computer smashing away at my keyboard is worth it to bring you a good read and enjoyment.**

**Finally, I can really get my hands into the plot for Chapter 4 now that the overly long introduction is over. **

**One more thing, I noticed that my summary is quite inaccurate to how this story has developed so far, i.e. Kagome didn't really stumble across Sesshoumaru. For those who don't know, this fiction was completely revamped and rewritten to a different start so it diverges from the original summary. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**JN **


	4. A Strange Development

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Not even a lock of his hair. He hit me over the head when I tried to cut some of it off.**

**WARNING: Due to the nature of this story, starting from this chapter, Sesshoumaru will be very OOC. You have been warned. **

**Some parts of this chapter have been rated M due to Inuyasha's potty mouth. **

**~OOOoooOOOoooOOO~**

Kagome gasped out loud. Her gaze was ripped from Sesshoumaru's own as Inuyasha barrelled bodily into her with a resounding _whump. _Her breath whooshed out of her lungs as the hanyou's chest connected solidly with her own and clawed hands wrapped protectively around her waist. His momentum tore the taiyoukai's firm grip from her arm as the two flew several yards across the clearing.

Landing lightly, Inuyasha settled the breathless miko to the ground before he spun around and bent down protectively in front of her. His lips drew back into a feral snarl as he growled low in his throat, one clawed hand rested readily on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

Wheezing slightly, Kagome grabbed a fistful of Inuyasha's haori to pull herself to her knees. "Inuyasha, that was _not_ necessary," she reprimanded him breathlessly. Her heart pounded with the shot of adrenalin that kicked into her system from the sudden flight. Inuyasha glanced down at the pink faced miko, "That bastard _touched _you," he rumbled angrily. Kagome shook her head in disagreement but was still too out of breath to argue further as he turned away. Grabbing another fistful of his clothes, she pulled her legs under her body and stood up. By this time, Sango had run over to join the duo. Though still dressed in her kimono, the young woman still looked just as imposing with hiraikotsu slung over her shoulder. Taking a protective stance, she stood next to Inuyasha, effectively blocking Kagome's view of the taiyoukai.

Kagome huffed loudly in irritation. Rolling her eyes she edged between the two and peeped over Inuyasha's shoulder at the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru was staring intently at their group as her head popped out and she flushed lightly as his eyes immediately locked onto her own. Kagome quickly ducked behind the hanyou, her cheeks burning.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

Taking a deep breath, she peeked around Inuyasha again. Kagome blew out a sigh of relief when she saw that the taiyoukai no longer looked their way. Instead, his bright golden gaze had alighted on Jaken. The toad youkai had thrown himself to the ground and prostrated before his lord. Almost pressed completely flat to the ground, the imp made for a rather odd looking lump. Though his face was thrust into the grass, Kagome could still make out the muffled words of the panicked retainer.

"We-Welcome back Sesshoumaru-sama! Please, I can explain the presence of your lowly half-brother and his group. All is well since your slumber M-My Lord. My lowly self has watched vigilantly over my Lord and have ensured your safety to the best of my w-worthless abilities."

Kagome watched in bemusement as the imp stuttered and stumbled over his words. She would have verbally protested the wording he used for Inuyasha, but understood that Jaken really didn't have a choice. Before, she really hadn't cared much for Jaken and the way Sesshoumaru treated him. She had almost thought it a relief when the odd kick had sent the irritating toad flying off. But now that she had a brief glimpse to get to know and understand the taiyoukai's retainer better, the miko couldn't help but feel pity for the poor imp.

Jaken flinched as Sesshoumaru raised his arm, but no blow came. Instead, the taiyoukai was gazing down at his hand, flexing and unflexing his claws. The clearing was quiet save for the sound of Jaken's chattering beak and the low growl that still rumbled deep in Inuyasha's chest. Kagome shifted impatiently and watched the taiyoukai keenly.

Something wasn't right with Sesshoumaru.

Her mind flitted back to just a few moments earlier. When she had felt the grip on her arm, Kagome was certain she was going to die. But when she had locked eyes with Sesshoumaru, she sensed that something wasn't right with the taiyoukai.

She struggled in her mind as she tried to picture the slanted orbs that had looked deeply into her own before she was whisked away by Inuyasha.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows as she thought harder.

_Something…something…_

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's head snapped up and his eyes once again sought her own. Kagome took an involuntary step back at the bright glow that infused his golden stare.

Hissing, Inuyasha shifted so that he blocked the taiyoukai's view of her. "What do you want, you bastard!" he spat venomously. He tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

Sesshoumaru did not answer him. Instead, the taiyoukai blinked placidly at the seething hanyou.

Inuyasha tensed as his elder half-brother shifted his gaze to him, but remained silent. Unease unfurled in his chest as the taiyoukai regarded him strangely. He didn't look cold, detached or irritated. He didn't even look angry. He just had an _odd _look. One that Inuyasha couldn't quite place. Inuyasha almost pranced on his toes in his discomfort. Unease swiftly turned to anger and a tic quickly developed under his eye as the silence stretched on.

"OI! Why aren't you saying anything? Are you trying to mock me or something?" he grit out angrily.

Inuyasha watched in confusion as Sesshoumaru almost seemed to look a little taken aback. The hanyou frowned as the taiyoukai leant forward and placed a palm on the dirt.

His eyes narrowed. What was his older unpredictable sibling planning? Was it a new attack he had yet to use on them? A subtle move so the taiyoukai could spring to their little group?

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up into his hairline as the taiyoukai levered himself onto his palm and, though he was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him; _seemed _to pick himself off the floor very slowly and a little _awkwardly_ stood up.

He stiffened as Sesshoumaru began to pick his way over to their group.

Inuyasha watched warily as the taiyoukai walked over to them with small steps. There was something very _off _with the way he walked. It wasn't the fluid smooth gait the Lord of the West usually used on the rare occasions that they bumped into him and his entourage. While his stride was slow and sedately, Inuyasha was pretty sure that his older brother didn't _shuffle._

The three waited with baited breath until Sesshoumaru stood in front of them. Both Sango and Inuyasha exchanged confused looks as the taiyoukai ignored them completely and peered over Inuyasha. Even though Kagome hid behind Inuyasha, with his impressive height she could still see his face tower over the hanyou's head.

His eyes locked on her face again with that same strange intent look. Gazing back at him, Kagome searched his honeyed eyes. Again, she caught the same vulnerable look in those wide eyes. Kagome started at this sudden discovery. For once, the taiyoukai was not glaring death at them or observing them coolly with half-lidded stares. Even though they had a slanted look to them, with his eyed opened fully, Sesshoumaru's eyes were _big. _They were big and bright with a clutter of emotions that flitted through his golden orbs. Kagome's heart pounded loudly in her chest as she stared back at the unblinking Lord of the West. She couldn't believe her eyes as they took in the exposed emotions that flickered through his naked eyes. Kagome wasn't even sure that she was interpreting what she saw correctly. Was the cold aloof taiyoukai even capable of half the soulful expressions that he was projecting into her own questioning ones, let alone _show _them? Kagome was having a really hard time believing so.

_What in the world is going on?_

Sango's back stretched taught and she tightened her grip on hiraikotsu as she watched Sesshoumaru's hand come up to reach between her and Inuyasha. Eyes narrowed dangerously, she was ready to throw hiraikotsu into the taiyoukai but Inuyasha beat her to it.

The clearing rang out with a resounding slap as the hanyou roughly smacked Sesshoumaru's hand away. Inuyasha was crouched low against the ground, his furry ears laid flat against his head as he growled menacingly up at the elder.

Behind the taiyoukai, Jaken had sprung up onto his short legs with a terrified squawk of "My Lord!"

Kagome's jaw dropped and she gaped at the genuine look of shock on Sesshoumaru's face as he cradled his arm close against his chest. Her eyes watched his shock morph to hurt. The past emotions that she had watched flutter in his eyes the last few moments swam in her mind. Why? Why was Sesshoumaru acting so weird, so odd? Why was he acting so not _him_? He had been acting so strange since he woke up from that coma induced by that blue li-. Something in her head clicked into place as all her questions and thoughts smoothed out into a sudden revelation. Even though he had woken, Sesshoumaru had not recovered from whatever continued to ail him and due to whatever had happened to him, he was _definitely _not himself.

"What are you planning you sneaky bastard!" snarled Inuyasha roughly, his bristling tone breaking Kagome from her sudden reverie.

She quickly stepped forward and placed a restraining hand on the hanyou's shoulder, "Inuyasha, please calm down. I think Sesshouma-"her plea ended in a loud squeak as dirt sprayed into her face and all over her clothes as Inuyasha launched himself forcefully from the ground and drove his upper body into the taiyoukai's stomach, lifting the Lord of the West clear off his feet.

A loud thump sounded out as hanyou and taiyoukai landed many yards away. Kagome gasped as she ran over to the two. A snarl and a yip sounded out from across the clearing, but she wasn't sure whose voice belonged to whom.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled desperately. She noticed Jaken scramble to retrieve his Staff of Two-Heads and flailed her arms in his direction, "Don't! Jaken-sama please, I'll stop Inuyasha!" without waiting to see his response she raced over to the far heap of flashing silver, white and red that tussled on the grass.

Before she could reach the two, she was suddenly buffeted by a wall of youki. Dropping to her knees, she drew her arms up to cover her face and turned her head away as the immense youki walled into her solidly, her hair buffeted around her wildly as windy gales forced her lower to the floor.

After a suffocating moment that had her head bowed down from the oppressive pressure the youki ebbed and she lifted her face cautiously. For the second time that day, Kagome's jaw dropped open and her mouth ran dry with fear as her wide eyes took in Sesshoumaru's true form.

Red eyes glowed from a towering height, a dark blue crescent moon stood out starkly on the white fur. Sharp angled stripes of magenta V'd along the edges of his mouth, surrounded by thick white fur that fluffed down an elegant muzzle and streamed gracefully against a barrel chest. Thick fur billowed along Sesshoumaru's shoulders and tapered down his back. Long floppy ears hung down silkily and a long super richly thick and furry tail wrapped protectively around massive paws, but even in this form he missed a front leg. Fluffs of elongated fur wrapped lusciously around his fore and back legs.

Fur. There was so much _fur. _

Kagome staggered at the sheer size of Sesshoumaru's dog form. She had forgotten just how immensely _gigantic_ he was. Even though he was sitting, the taiyoukai had taken up most of the space in what was the seemingly large clearing. During his transformation, the Lord of the West had knocked down several trees on the edge of the clearing that were currently crushed under his immense weight.

If she had stood next to him, Kagome was sure she would only just stand a little taller than one of his paws.

"Oh…my god…" she whispered breathlessly.

Sesshoumaru peered down at her with glowing red eyes and even though his eyes had taken on such a frightening hue Kagome stared dumbfounded back at the _fear_ that shone through his crimson orbs. The wide voluminous eyes watered as Sesshoumaru dropped his head lower to her frozen form. The massive dog snuffled loudly as it stared back at her with teary eyes. The trees pressed against his side shook as his whole body trembled. Sesshoumaru laid his head flat on the ground in front of her with his paw covering the tip of his nose as frightened eyes blinked at her and watery tracks marked their way down his sleek fur. Kagome's eyes cleared and she swallowed the fear away as comprehension dawned on her.

Sesshoumaru was _scared. _

For whatever reason, Inuyasha's attack had frightened the wits out of the taiyoukai.

She jumped as a high pitched whine blew into her face, then simper into a quiet whimper.

Despite their past history, and what she knew of the cold Lords of the West, Kagome's heart melted into a sad puddle as she watched the taiyoukai in front of her cry quietly in a distinctively doggy way.

Kagome always had a soft spot for animals, and taiyoukai or no, the misery of the canine lying in front of her broke her heart.

Her earlier warmth and affections rekindled in her heart and blazed strongly as she took a few hesitant steps towards the massive canine and stroke the luxurious fur on his paw.

Her hair streamed behind her as air blew out onto her face from Sesshoumaru's nose as he continued to snuffle and whimper.

"There, there," she murmured soothingly, "Everything is alright, don't be scared. You'll be ok now Sesshoumaru-sama, you are safe," she rubbed wide circles on the top of his paw and spoke whatever came to her head, "You are in no danger Sesshoumaru-sama, everything will be fine, and you are safe now, because I am here. I will protect you," she cooed gently.

Silence reigned in the clearing as the trembling stopped. Kagome continued to pat and utter soothing nonsensical words. Humming quietly under her breath, Kagome smiled her most encouraging smile as the little whines in Sesshoumaru's throat died and eventually dried eyes of glowing crimson blinked adoringly back into her own warm chocolate ones.

Sesshoumaru stuck out his tongue and licked Kagome's hand. She giggled as his massive tongue enveloped her whole arm and slobbered all over it. The ground shook faintly as his tail wagged a little and thumped the grass.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Sango slowly walked over to where Jaken sat dumbfounded on the grass. The two exchanged incredulous looks, neither quite believing the events unfolding before them.

A loud curse suddenly broke the peace as Inuyasha sat up at the base of the tree in the clearing. Amazingly, the tree escaped damage and destruction from Sesshoumaru's transformation. From the splintered branches above his head, it would seem that Inuyasha had been flung off the taiyoukai sometime during his transformation and had struck the tree that knocked him unconscious.

Kagome staggered back as the force from Sesshoumaru whipping his doggy head at the hanyou almost sent her sprawling. Large floppy ears twitched uncertainly against his head as the huge canine eyed Inuyasha apprehensively.

"Fuck that hurt," grumbled Inuyasha irritably as he tenderly checked the back of his head. The hanyou winced as his hand brushed over a sizable lump. The rest of his body protested as he propped up his bruised body against the tree trunk.

He looked up and froze, his eyes taking in Kagome's crouched form before the massive dog that was Sesshoumaru.

Pain all but forgotten, he leapt to his feet, "KAGOME! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" he roared as he drew out Testusaiga.

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, "Inuyasha! You've got it all wrong! He's no-"

"I SAID MOVE!"

Kagome watched wide eyed as the hanyou sprung from the trunk of the tree. Inuyasha's silver hair glowed a soft yellow in the dying light as he rose above the surrounding forest. For a split second the hanyou hovered in the air above the recoiling taiyoukai.

With a deep breath Inuyasha drew both his arms back and bought the sword up above his head and roared, "CUTTING WI-"

"SIT!"

A deafening boom resounded as the hanyou crashed through ground and into a sizable crater.

Kagome gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth in horror, "Oh my god! Inuyasha!" she cried as she scrambled to the edge of the crater.

A muffled stream of curses greeted her as she peered over the lip of the pit.

"Oh, thank god you're ok," she breathed out in relief.

With a furious growl Inuyasha ripped his face from where he'd planted it deep into the dirt, "NO! I AM NOT FUCKING OK!"

Spitting out dirt from his mouth, he tugged his arms viciously from the ground, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

Kagome placed her hands up placatingly as she backed nervously away from the livid hanyou, "Wait, I'm sorry," she started feebly, "I didn't know how else I could stop you, I just sort of said it without thinking-"

"YOU!" bellowed a rabid Inuyasha as he popped his dirty face over the edge of the crater, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU STOP ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Kagome frowned, "Well if you'll let me explain to yo-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I FUCKING TRY TO SAVE YOUR ASS FROM THIS BASTARD AND YOU SIT ME?"

Her temper sparked and flared. Kagome bristled as the hanyou stalked towards her, "Are you going to let me explain or are you going to keep ye-"

"IF YOU WANT TO DIE SO FUCKING BAD THAN JUST SAY SO! THIS WAY I WON'T HAVE TO WASTE MY TIME AND ENERGY ALWAYS TRYING TO KEEP YOUR SORRY ASS ALIVE AND PROTECT YOU!"

A vein popped in Kagome's temple and throbbed as the raging hanyou continued to roar at the top of his voice and beat his chest.

"WILL YOU JUST LET ME TALK?" she finally yelled.

"NO! YOU **LISTEN **TO **ME**! I AM SO SICK O-"

"SIT!"

A quieter thud echoed as the hanyou found himself face down again, eating dirt.

Somewhere behind him, Sesshoumaru snickered, still in his dog form.

Cheeks flushed red with anger, Kagome stood on the edge of the depression, hands fisted indignantly on her hips.

"You. Will. Listen." she ground out angrily.

Inuyasha growled out a string of half-hearted profanity.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru is _not_ himself at the moment. He is definitely _not _dangerous, _nor _does he intend to hurt us in anyway."

Inuyasha grumbled into the dirt and finally lifted his smudged face to glare at her darkly, "And how are you so sure this bastard isn't going to just up and kill you, or _all_ of us. Or have you forgotten that Miroku, Sango and Shippo's lives are on the line too."

Kagome's heart twinged with guilt, even though she would never willingly put her friends in danger, Inuyasha's words struck hard, "He won't." she shot back with conviction.

"And you're so confident because?" snapped back Inuyasha as he began to go through the laborious task of freeing his sore body from the encasing dirt again.

Kagome scowled at him, "Inuyasha, haven't you noticed that Sesshoumaru's been acting weirdly since he woke up?"

Inuyasha snorted, but refused to reply.

"Don't you think that if he really wanted to, he could have killed us all when you growled at him and slapped his arm away like the stubborn idiot you are?"

Inuyasha snarled and narrowed his eyes at her. He did not appreciate being called an idiot.

Kagome rolled her eyes heavenward, a habit she had developed in the last two years she travelled with Inuyasha. "Think Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru didn't- _couldn't_ even fight you, and you know it," she eyed Inuyasha with a frown, "I'm sure after the way you outright attacked him, the Sesshoumaru we know would _not_ have tolerated that. He would have tried to behead you on the spot."

Inuyasha grumped and finally pulled his last leg from the earth. He hated to admit it, but she had a point.

"Inuyasha, you probably don't know this since I'm pretty sure you were knocked out for pretty much the whole thing," Inuyasha scowled and shot her an evil glare, "Don't give me that look, it's the truth," responded Kagome doggedly as she flung an answering irritated glance.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. He really didn't like having her imply he was weak.

Kagome sighed at him in exasperation and suddenly her anger seemed to deflate. Running a hand through her messy locks, she tried to carefully word her next sentence.

"He…after you were knocked out briefly, Sesshoumaru he looked at me…and…Inuyasha, he was _crying _and _trembling_," she lifted her eyes at Inuyasha's sharp breath of disbelief, "It's true Inuyasha," she nodded her head solemnly towards Sango and Jaken standing a little ways behind her, "If you don't believe me, you can ask them.

Inuyasha swung wide unbelieving eyes towards the pair. Sango caught his incredulous gaze and nodded slowly.

"He was _scared," _added Sango softly as she eyed the massive canine lying in front of their group, "Kagome was soothing him when you decided to jump up and swing your sword brashly like you always do."

Inuyasha's mouth opened then closed. Then opened and clicked close again. Finally he managed to wrangle out an odd straining noise.

"Hnngggghhh…"

"I think he's in shock," observed Sango distantly.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer when a loud _whoosh _buffeted their group. Youki rushed out and drowned her senses, although it was not as fierce as the first time. It stopped as quickly as it started.

Kagome turned around and stared blankly at the Lord of the West who looked just as surprised as all of them.

After a moment of awkward silence, Sesshoumaru made his hesitant way over to her, stumbling a little as he approached her.

Kagome stared up at him apprehensively as the taiyoukai stood close to her, but relaxed visibly when he did nothing more.

"Sesshoumaru-sama seems to have taken a liking to you Kagome," remarked Sango as she eyed the taiyoukai contemplatively.

Kagome blushed, "I…um…I think it might have something to do with his condition."

Sango shrugged but continued to eye the taiyoukai curiously, "So…what do we do now?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Inuyasha cut her off.

"We pack up our things and leave. We've done our part and woken the bastard up."

Kagome frowned at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, he's your brother."

"Keh," snorted Inuyasha derisively, "Firstly, he's my _half_-brother. Secondly, as if I give a damn what happens to the bastard," he smirked at the taiyoukai standing behind the miko, and his smirk widened when Sesshoumaru shifted uneasily and stepped closer behind Kagome. "To be honest, I quite like him the way he is now."

Kagome scowled at him, "Don't be so heartless Inuyasha! Even if he _did _try to kill us a couple of times and you two aren't on the friendliest terms, he _is _your half-brother," her scowl darkened as he shrugged his shoulders carelessly, "_I _for one, wouldn't want to wish this on anyone."

Inuyasha looked her up and down, his eye glinted evilly, "Even Naraku?"

Kagome goggled at him, "Inuyasha! That's completely different! Naraku's not even-"

"Mm Hmmm…"

Kagome made a strangled noise that sounded almost identical to the same strangled gurgle that crawled up Inuyasha's throat earlier.

Inuyasha smiled smugly at her.

"Yes Kagome?"

Kagome struggled for a few more seconds before throwing her arms up in defeat, "Fine! I think this world would be a better place if Naraku suffered the same," she paused, "…affliction."

"My point exactly," crowed Inuyasha victoriously.

"No, your point is completely moot," cut in Kagome scathingly.

"No it's not," shot back Inuyasha arrogantly.

"Yes, it _is_," she insisted, "Naraku's a cold heartless bastard who deserves a little suffering for all the pain and terror he's caused," she hesitated and glanced back at the taiyoukai, "I don't think that…it's fair to put Sesshoumaru in the same category as him. I mean, look at Jaken and Rin. Would Sesshoumaru really be able to command Jaken's loyalty or Rin's devotion if he didn't have even a _shred _of compassion?"

Jaken nodded his head up and down furiously in agreement with her statement.

"Besides," she continued, "What if Sesshoumaru himself somehow broke this spell or whatever it is that's affecting him and remembered that we did nothing to help him? I really don't want to find out. I hardly think he would let us live after his been put through so much indignity At least, that's what I would do if I were Sesshoumaru. I'd rather we try and help him recover from whatever this is and _if _he remembers all this, we wouldn't have to worry about your brother trying to kill you or all of us when the fancy tickles him."

"She has a valid point Inuyasha," ventured Sango carefully.

"Yes she does hanyou," agreed Jaken enthusiastically, "My Lord is a very honourable youkai. A taiyoukai of his rank follows a strict code of honour and-"

"Like I care," interrupted Inuyasha dismissively. Kagome frowned at his rudeness but held her tongue.

"Do you think he'll even remember?" asked Sango as she focused her attention on Sesshoumaru.

The group shifted to look at the taiyoukai. The Lord of the West had been watching their dispute earlier, his mouth hanging slightly open as his wide eyes ping ponged to follow each speaker. Now that their attention settled on him, he shrank back a little and hid his eyes under his silver bangs.

"Somehow…I doubt it," murmured Kagome as she eyed his countenance. A skittish and unassured Sesshoumaru was definitely a very strange sight to behold.

"Maybe we should ask him what he wants?" offered Sango sceptically.

Jaken shuffled forward and bowed reverently towards Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai studied him uncertainly. "My Lord, what is it that you wish? This lowly servant asks so that I may fulfil your desire to the best of my ability." Sesshoumaru stared at him blankly.

Inuyasha sighed and nudged the toad youkai roughly out of the way, "You're not making sense," he scowled heavily at Sesshoumaru, "Oi," he started gruffly, "You wanna be fixed or not?"

The taiyoukai took a step back as he stared back at Inuyasha anxiously.

Kagome shot the hanyou a scathing look, "Oh yes, like you worded that so reassuringly and eloquently."

Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the Lord of the West and deep into his vulnerable eyes of gold. Somehow, from what she had seen and from her own experience with Shippo, Kagome felt she had a vague notion that she knew what the 'affliction' was doing to the great taiyoukai who stood before her. But she had no idea how to fix it.

'_One step at a time Kagome,' _she thought to herself decisively.

Hoping her gut instinct was right, Kagome chose her words carefully.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" she murmured tenderly. The taiyoukai tipped his head to one side and blinked owlishly. Kagome's stomach did flip flops. Coughing to hide the catch in her throat, Kagome tried again. "Sesshoumaru-sama, would you like to stay with me…I mean, stay with us for a little while? You are welcome to stay for as long as you want, as long as you're happy."

"M-miko," choked Jaken, "You're speaking to my Lord as if he were a…a _little child_."

Kagome ignored him and stared at the taiyoukai intently.

Emotions flickered through his lustrous golden orbs.

Hesitance. Vulnerability. Curiosity. Acceptance.

With a shy smile playing on his lips, Sesshoumaru inclined his head.

Kagome gaped. Sesshoumaru, the cold Ice Prince, the feared Lord of the West and most haughty and arrogant youkai to ever walk under the sun had _smiled. _The closest thing she ever caught to him smiling was his cool smirk when he proceeded to beat the crap out of Inuyasha.

Even when he only inspected with that disinterested and detached gaze, he had still been incredibly handsome.

But as he stood there smiling at her warmly like a shy schoolboy, his perfectly sculpted lips curved up into a small smile, Kagome realised that this Sesshoumaru was on a whole other level. He was devastatingly _gorgeous. _He was indescribably _resplendent. _He was dazzlingly _handsome. _He was- she could go on and on.

'_Oh my_,' thought Kagome faintly.

He had a _dimple_ on his left cheek.

She could get used to this.

"Yes please, I would like that very much."

The whole group gasped as a collective at the sound of Sesshoumaru's quiet smooth baritone voice.

"Sesshoumaru just said please," croaked Inuyasha disbelievingly.

The others nodded dumbstruck.

Hell had just frozen over.

"I think," mused Kagome dazedly, "I think I'm going to keep him."

Three pairs of eyes snapped out of their reverie and eyed her aghast.

"_Keep _him?" asked Inuyasha warily.

Kagome blushed deeply "Sorry, really bad choice of wording," she winced.

"Then what _are _you trying to say Kagome?" prodded Sango.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Kagome squeaked, "I mean, I didn't mean to word it like that…uhm, that's not exactly what I meant I…" she trailed off when she realised she was babbling.

Finally she sighed and shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure myself," she confessed ruefully.

_I guess it just kind of slipped out._

She looked back up at Sesshoumaru who was still regarding her with a tilt to his elegant face, the ghost of a smile still dancing on his lips.

Finding herself unable to resist, Kagome found her own face lighting up with a bright smile.

She couldn't help it, the way he looked at her with his head tilted cutely to the side and his large golden eyes blinking at her just looked so- so…_adorable._

She would take the knowledge that she used the word adorable and Sesshoumaru in the same sentence to the grave with her.

A large calloused hand reached down and grasped her own small dainty one and wrapped long elegant fingers tipped with sharp claws around her own.

Kagome looked down at their entwined hands and couldn't help but feel that it almost seemed like a _romantic_ gesture.

Looking up into his face, she felt herself drawn into the warm, glowing, honey coloured hues and flecked sunshine that swirled delightfully in those wide orbs. Sesshoumaru's eyes shone with trust and innocence as he squeezed her hand gently.

Looking back down at their hands again, Kagome couldn't fight the sudden bloom of warmth that suddenly ballooned in her chest, or the wide grin that threatened to spill from her twitching lips.

_He's just way too irresistibly cute like that! _

Yes, she would keep her promise and find a way to get him back to normal, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it every step of the way.

…

_**Meanwhile…**_

_Satan scowled darkly at the little devils that scuttled frantically around his feet._

_Loud sharp ping's rang out and echoed in the large darkened room as many more skittered around his still form. _

_His dark mood blackened quickly as the pings settled into his head and morphed into a steady thumping ache. _

_Drawing a clawed foot back, he aimed and punted one of his minions across the room. The little black devil cried shrilly as it arced up into the air and fell back onto the ground unceremoniously, sliding across the icy cold floor. _

"_How much longer till you worthless slugs are done!" snapped Satan irritably, his breath fogging thickly in the chilly air. _

_Several squatted devils looked up from where they were working at chiselling the ice from his ass. "Almost done your Lordship, almost done!" they squeaked as they redoubled their efforts. _

_Satan looked back broodily at the frozen wall opposite him; his domain sparkled cheerfully back at him with shades of azure and pale sapphire._

_Satan grumbled sourly under his breath._

"_I don't even like blue." _

**~OOOoooOOOoooOOO~**

**WARNING: SUPER LONG AN! READ ONLY IF YOU'RE BORED AND LIKE TO HEAR PSYCHO'S RANT.**

**Ok, if I had to be really honest with you, I don't really like how the end of this chapter. This is because when I had almost reached the end I was called away for an hour and when I came back the ending had completely slipped my mind. So instead I wrote something half flaky and cut it short. I am so sorry. I will rewrite it when I remember what it was. **

**Secondly, I AM SOOOOO SORRY TO ALL YOU READERS FOR BUTCHERING SESSHOUMARU THE WAY I DID. I am so, so very sorry. Really. I did warn you, but even I'm about to cry. I'm terribly sorry, but the way this chapter was written is simply to flesh out the character that I wanted him to be and other little details. I still feel terrible about it though. My only consolation is that: He's not always going to be some shy introverted child and secondly, Sesshoumaru as he **_**should**_** be will make an appearance. The awesome aloof and cool Lord of the Western lands. Eventually. And when he does he will kick my ass.**

**Thirdly, I'm not sure, but somehow this chapter kind of wrote itself (which is how I kind of completely forgot the ending, cause I wasn't planning it in my head) one major thing that developed is Sesshoumaru transforming. It's random. I know. BUT there IS a reason why I'm putting it in there (apart from having a five story dog of fluff snuffling cutely), and it will be tied to and explained in the future chapters eventually. Also, Sesshoumaru isn't quite as crazy as Shippo is **_**yet**_** because I believe that in real life, little kids are usually a little shy and quiet around strangers. But when they get comfortable…oooh boy, they are such a pain in the butt! The end was a little hard to write cause I haven't slept, and I couldn't quite write out how I wanted Sesshoumaru to be. This is what I get for forcing him into such ridiculous OOCness. **

**The last part of this chapter had nothing to do with the story (kinda) it was just a one off cause I was feeling random. **

**Lastly, I apologize in advance if you find a lot of grammatical and spelling errors. See, usually I find that the best time for me to start writing is at 2 in the morning. I don't usually finish till 8 (it is now currently 11:30). This means that by the end of each chapter, my writing is sloppy and my creativity has sludged down the drain cause my brain has been running on 20 hours with no sleep. Don't worry, I've berated myself and locked myself in my room in a small dark corner for you already.**

**I really need to find myself a beta, because even though I check and double check my work, I always miss something and don't catch it until I've posted it up. In which by the time I do, it's too late and basically all you readers have already caught it out. So the only thing I can do is cringe in shame and cry myself to sleep. **

**If you feel that you are up to the challenge to beta for me, I will pay you in love hearts 3 3 3 and stars * * * and rant to the world how awesome you are. Really. I'm desperate.**

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:**

_**This is just a personal message to all the people who were kind enough to leave a review and a sparkle in my day. It is to show my appreciation. I enjoyed reading each and every one (and more than once). Your words are my inspiration and your enjoyment is my goal. **_

**StarsInTheDarkSky:**** Thank you so much for being the first to review! I look forward to seeing your name again. I'm really glad you're loving my story because I'm pretty sure I don't love it enough. I decided to write this chapter earlier because your review made me bubbly **

**Kat1023:**** Thank you very much. This one is for you too.**

**01Shadow Angel:** **Not quite, but close enough! I just had to be cruel enough to leave him as an adult. Oh the indignity!**

**CelestialDragon219:**** Ok so Celestial, your review touched me very deeply (Meaning: I read it like 5 times in a row) Thank you so so so very much for expressing your opinion and pointing out the good and bad and please don't be sorry! I'm very happy that you left a review in the first place. I confess that I was deeply awed and honoured when you said you don't review much. You had me melting into a puddle of blissful goo. Not a very pretty sight I assure you. I hope that I'll be able to hold up to your expectations and present you a story worth reading from beginning to end!**

**Leomhaiin:**** Haha Leom, I know exactly what you mean! Because, sometimes I just let the characters do whatever they want in my head, like watching a movie and just dutifully recording everything down for them. I suspect that the Sesshoumaru in this chapter isn't quite what you pictured him to be, but due to the plot of the story and why he is the way he is, I couldn't quite have him throw himself onto Kagome like Shippo does just yet. I like to think that all kids are a little shy and quiet when faced with strangers for the first time. If that makes sense Don't worry, things will change. *Dramatic music* **

**Kate:**** Yes madam! Because you said please ;)**

**Lady Giselle:**** Oh my Lady! (no sarcasm, I really do like your pen name) I'm sorry if my chapter pulls up short to your expectation. I'm not sure if you noticed yet, but I have this terrible habit of just drawing things out. It's bad I know. Please forgive me D: Please be patient, and I assure you on the honour of my noble steed that future chapters will hold Sesshoumaru mayhem and Kag/Sess mum/child bonding and fluff until your insides melt into goo But don't actually melt ok? Because I can't bear to see you melt. You're too awesome.**

**Inubaby123:**** OMG NO WAI! Because you exclaimed for god he rang me up a couple days ago and said that if I won't move my ass into working gear he'd zap me. So I guess you could thank him for that :P**

**Ice-Kitsune-317:**** Aww, thank you Kitsune. I hope that this chapter is detailed enough as you seem to like details And yes! Yes it is intriguing! It intrigues me because mostly I don't plan my story and just let my characters muck around in my head until they're satisfied that they're ready for me to write the story the way **_**they **_**want it to be written. Ok I've diverged from my original point. Thank you for the love! If this story is my (brain)child then you are the doting aunt! Deal? ;)**

**Casedeputy:**** Haha, thank you very much! Yeah, I enjoyed writing that particular scene immensely, it bought a smile and chuckle to my face. And the ending, I had a very strong visual when I wrote it. I don't have much interaction with little kids (so god knows why I ended up writing a story like this) but because I didn't have Sesshoumaru in a child's body, I wanted to try and convey it through his eyes. Cause you know what they say, the eyes are the windows to the soul.**

**Fredisagirl:**** Hum, unfortunately I couldn't quite fit all the characters into this chapter, due to trying to keep to the real time of the story and where the characters are. But next chapter! All of them will make their grand appearance! And the black thing? Heh! You will simply have to wait and find out :D I know, I'm evil. I'd strangle me too if I were you :3**

**Quivering quill:**** Firstly, nice pen name Secondly, to answer your question: ALL WILL BOW DOWN TO THE AWESOMENESS OF SUPER STRONG AND SUPER COOL AND SUPER HIP SESSHOUMARU! RAWR! Nuff said. **

**Dracos-gurl1123:**** Ok, I hope I don't sound mean when I say this. But I burst out laughing so hard when I first read your review. And I couldn't stop reading it over again and laughing. I know it sounds terrible, but I know exactly how you feel! When I read a story I really like and I reach the last chapter I'm all like NOOOOOOOOO I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEEEEXT Fuuuuuuu~ _ I'm still laughing to myself now haha. So sorry. You were a big influence on this quick update, because I hate hanging onto the edge of my seat, and I don't think it's nice to do it to others when they're in such a hurry they put 1's in their exclamation marks :P I hope this satisfies you until the next chapter.**

**SexyDemonGurl5100:**** Thank you very much! :D I do sincerely hope this was soon enough!**

**Wooo! Finally done! If you actually read all this and you've finally reached the end then I give you a hearty pat on the back and a gold star!**

**Thank you all again very much! **

**Until the next chapter, **

**JN **


End file.
